Aphrodisiac
by choorlie
Summary: Comme chaque année, Sanji décide d'offrir des chocolats à sa tendre navigatrice pour la Saint Valentin. Toutefois, méprise du vendeur, le jeune cuisinier se retrouve en possession de chocolats aphrodisiaques, qui, à son plus grand malheur, se retrouveront entre les mains d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts... [ Rated M ]


**Titre** : Aphrodisiac

 **Résumé** : Comme chaque année, Sanji décide d'offrir des chocolats à sa tendre navigatrice pour la Saint Valentin.  
Toutefois, méprise du vendeur, le jeune cuisinier se retrouve en possession de chocolats aphrodisiaques, qui, à son plus grand malheur, se retrouveront entre les mains d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts...

 **Rated** : M.  
Je sais que vous aimez ça, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux...

 **Note** : Ah, je tomberai bien bas sur le trône des Enfers pour écrire de telles choses...  
Mais qu'il y a-t-il de mieux qu'un Sanji devenu incontrôlable face à une simple gourmandise !

Ahaha... Le ZoSan aura ma peau.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le chocolat._  
 _Il est tendre, savoureux, délicat._  
 _Se dissipant dans la tiédeur, dans l'éloquence._  
 _Si sucré, si doux, tel un baisé des plus envoûtants, des plus insidieux, à vous en troubler les sens, vous en dérober la raison._

 _Vous en amener la folie..._

* * *

« C'est pour un cadeau ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Très bien. Je vois que monsieur est un romantique ! »

Affichant un sourire amusé à son client, le vendeur se chargea de venir déposer les quelques carrés de chocolats précédemment choisis avec soin dans une boite décorative ornée d'un ruban rouge vif, refermant précautionneusement son couvercle avant de la déposer sur son comptoir.

La Saint Valentin.  
Qu'il y avait-il de mieux afin d'avouer ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur... De lui offrir des présents, la combler d'amour et de délicates attentions.

Comme chaque année, Sanji avait attendu cette fête avec la plus accrue des impatiences. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le droit d'offrir milles et une merveilles à sa tendre aimée...  
Ou peut-être que si.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, cette année encore, il s'était assuré afin de rendre cette journée radieuse aux yeux de sa navigatrice adulée, bouquet de roses, champagne et pralines étant au rendez-vous.

Malgré qu'à l'accoutumée, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux avait accepté ses offrandes de manière futile, celle-ci refusait capitalement d'écouter ses avances, ainsi que de fêter cette journée en sa compagnie.  
Les roses allaient dans sa chambre, le champagne dans la réserve, et les chocolats, la plupart du temps, dans les estomacs du reste de l'équipage...

Mais Sanji n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Pas cette fois-ci. Il ne comptait pas perdre espoir en son Amour dévoué vis à vis de sa déesse tant aimée.

Son regard balayant la vitre de verre du comptoir derrière laquelle avaient été rangées avec soins quelques boites de chocolats soigneusement organisées, Sanji ne put retenir un rictus songeur, s'égarant dans ses propres réflexions.

« Ce sera tout, monsieur ? »

Relevant son attention sur le vendeur, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui afficha un sourire franc tout en lui tendant un billet sorti tout droit de sa poche.

« Oui, merci. »

Quittant le magasin, la clochette accrochée à la porte de celui-ci vint tinter de manière délicate, le jeune cuisinier s'empressant de se diriger en direction du navire qui se trouvait à une poignée de mètres de là d'un pas léger.

L'air était doux, frais, annonçant un début de soirée des plus délectables.

Sifflotant entre ses dents, Sanji ne se fit pas attendre avant d'enfin rejoindre le pont du Going Merry, enjambant celui-ci d'un œil égayant alors qu'il s'avançait en direction de sa cuisine afin d'y dissimuler ses présents, le temps que le reste de l'équipage revienne à bord à leur tour.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent que ses compagnons de voyage avaient quittés le navire, étant partis, tout comme lui, errer à travers la ville dans un but précis, certains faisant les boutiques, d'autres se promenant entre les diverses ruelles, tout simplement.

Un rictus enchanté venant étirer ses traits pâles, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'empressa de retirer sa boite précédemment achetée de son sachet cartonné afin de la déposer par dessus l'une de ses étagères hors d'atteinte, lorsque son expression se changea subitement.  
Déposant son unique prunelle apparente sur le petit emballage, Sanji se raidit instinctivement, écarquillant les yeux.  
Sur la petite boite ornementée de motifs des plus accommodants, à proximité du ruban écarlate, était inscrit d'une police envoûtante _Chocolats aphrodisiaques_.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji prit une mine irritée, considérant un instant cet écrit d'un regard ombrageux.  
Le vendeur s'était, sans le moindre doute, trompé de boite lors de sa commande.  
Jamais le jeune cuisinier n'aurait osé offrir de tels vices à sa douce !  
Et bien que cela lui subjuguait l'esprit de songer à sa chère navigatrice se délectant de ces mets sucrés, cela aurait été insidieux d'ainsi tromper ses attentes en l'envoûtant de manière si puérile que par le biais de chocolats...

Lâchant un lourd soupir, il ferma un instant les paupières. Il n'aurait pas le temps de retourner acheter une seconde boite avant le retour de ses congénères... Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent était de se contenter de lui offrir ses fleurs, ainsi que son éternelle bouteille de champagne de haute gamme.  
Cela n'allait pas être cette année que la jeune femme allait accepter ses avances, il en était désormais convaincu.

Lâchant un juron, le jeune cuisinier quitta sa cuisine, tenant fermement cette boite de chocolats damnée dans l'une de ses mains avec irritation. La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser de cela au plus vite. Ensuite, il verra pour le reste.

« Hey, sourcil en vrille. »

S'immobilisant dans son élan, Sanji fut transit d'un frisson des plus détestables face à l'entente de cette voix si familière qui s'éleva depuis le mat du navire.

« Tu m'apporte une bouteille de saké temps que t'es debout ? »

Zoro.  
Mais que Diable faisait-il sur le navire ?  
Resserrant ses phalanges sur l'objet tenu entre ses mains, Sanji fronça instinctivement les sourcils, détournant son attention sur le bretteur qui se trouvait allongé contre le mat, à quelque pas de là, le regard ennuyé, les mains derrière la nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Se contenta-t-il de gronder, ignorant tout bonnement la demande de celui-ci qui sembla prendre une mine agacée face à sa négligence à son égard.

« Je garde le navire, ça se voit pas ? Vous vous êtes tous barrés dès qu'on est arrivés sur l'île... Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour rester. »

Proféra le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans un claquement de langue agacé avant de poursuivre alors que Sanji faisait grincer ses dents.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire alors je suis rentré, voilà tout. »

Conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'un air exaspéré, reprenant sa marche lorsque la voix de son antagoniste qui s'élevait à quelques pas de lui le fit s'immobiliser une seconde fois.

« C'est quoi que tu tiens en main ? »

Resserrant instinctivement ses poings, le jeune homme cuisinier pesta en son for intérieur. Pourquoi cet imbécile de bretteur n'était-il pas capable de s'immiscer dans ce qui le regardait uniquement ?  
Sentant avec crispation son regard cendré rempli de perplexité peser sur sa personne, il profana avec irritation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? »

Soupira-t-il tout en reprenant sa marche en direction des dortoirs, Zoro fronçant les sourcils face à son manque de rétorsion.

« Quoi, c'est un cadeau pour moi, c'est ça ? »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en entrant à sa suite dans les dortoirs dans l'unique but d'agacer son éternel rival, ressentant le besoin désireux de le provoquer afin d'abreuver son ennuie omniprésent qui le hantait depuis le début de la journée déjà.  
Et qu'il y avait-il de mieux qu'une petite querelle routinière afin d'abréger son manque d'occupations...

Resserrant sa mâchoire, Sanji fit volte-face avant de s'avancer d'un pas en direction du sabreur, son regard azuré étant parcouru d'un éclat hostile. C'est alors qu'une sombre idée lui effleura l'esprit.  
Le moyen idéal afin de se débarrasser quelques heures de cette mauvaise herbe qui poussait où elle le désirait...

« Ouai, exactement. Allez, vas-y, prends en un ! C'est du chocolat.»

Dépourvu face à la réaction du jeune cuisinier, Zoro haussant quelque peu les sourcils, déposant son regard sur la boite décorée d'un ruban écarlate que le jeune homme au cheveux blonds vint entrechoquer de manière brusque avec le torse de son opposant qui se recula spontanément.

« Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais en prendre un ? »

Proféra le bretteur tout en obstruant quelque peu ses paupières, sur la défensive.

« C'est quoi le piège ? »

Gronda-t-il alors que l'irritation dessinée sur le visage de Sanji s'effaçait petit à petit, un rictus mal dissimulé venant dès lors étirer ses traits pâles de manière imperceptible.

« De quoi tu parle ? Il n'y en a pas. C'est ton cadeau de Saint Valentin. »

Proféra le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dans une pointe de sarcasme qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'épéiste.

« Le mot "menteur" est écrit en grand sur ton visage... »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avant de s'emparer de la boite, venant défaire d'un geste désinvolte le ruban après une poignée de secondes avant de soulever le couvercle de celle-ci, laissant de ce fait découvrir neuf petits carrés de chocolat noir rangés avec soin sur une plaque dorée les séparant en rangées de trois de manière organisée.  
N'importe quel individu aurait été tenté par son emballage affriandant, son parfum de confiserie, son aspect engageant qui ne demandait qu'une chose être savouré... Toutefois, Zoro n'était pas dupe, et il n'allait pas se faire embobiner par le jeu défectueux de son alter-ego.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en mangerai pas un en premier ? »

Interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux verts de manière avisée, Sanji faisant rouler ses yeux tout en croisant instinctivement ses bras sur son torse.

« Ce sont des chocolats de haute gamme. Je n'aurai pas envie de les gaspiller en en mangeant un. »

Profana Sanji d'un air détaché alors que Zoro s'emparait de l'un des carrés qu'il considéra un instant d'un œil irrité.

« Allez... Je veux m'assurer qu'ils ont bon goût. »

Insista-t-il tout en s'avançant en direction de son antagoniste qui se recula d'un pas, lâchant un claquement de langue agacé.

« Je te dis qu'ils sont pour toi ! Fais pas chier et manges en un. »

S'exacerba le jeune cuisinier, Zoro continuant de s'avancer en sa direction, tenant précautionneusement le carré de chocolat entre son pouce et son index.

« Je me sentirai honteux de ne pas partager... »

Siffla le bretteur d'un regard exaspéré, fusillant son alter-ego d'un œil accusateur alors que celui-ci faisait grincer ses dents de crispation.

« Il faut apprendre à être égoïste dans la vie. Tu sais, c'est impoli de refuser un cadeau offert de la par de quelqu... »

Sa phrase se suspendant dans sa ferveur, Sanji écarquilla les yeux alors que Zoro profitait de ses paroles afin de venir glisser le carré de chocolat entre ses lèvres, le jeune cuisinier écarquillant les yeux de stupeur alors qu'il l'avalait par réflexe, s'immobilisant subitement alors que la saveur délicate de la confiserie venait abasourdir ses papilles.

Un léger rictus venant étirer ses lèvres fines, Zoro vint croiser ses bras de manière hautaine, considérant la réaction de son antagoniste qui ne se fit pas prier, celui-ci fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se tournait machinalement en sa direction.

« Hey, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

S'exclama-t-il avec indignation, assaillant un regard haineux au bretteur qui arqua un sourcil, son sourire restant soigneusement gravé sur son visage.

« Alors, quel goût ils ont, ces chocolat de haute gamme ? »

Fermant ses poings, Sanji vint faire grincer ses dents, détournant son regard avec exaspération.

« T'es vraiment un connard... Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en man... »

Sa phrase mourant sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se pétrifia subitement, sentant son cœur sursauter contre sa cage thoracique alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient une seconde fois, sa vision se troublant l'espace d'un instant.  
Tressaillant quelque peu, il se sentit comme transit d'un frisson inattendu, se sentant perdre quelque peu l'équilibre alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, laissant sa main glisser le long du mur qui lui faisait dos alors qu'il sentait son esprit s'embrumer, ses jambes semblant dès lors décidées à l'abandonner sur le sol.

« Que... Putain, c'est quoi cette connerie... »

Souffla-t-il à lui-même tout en se laissant tomber à genoux de manière peu anticipée sur le plancher, sentant son cœur accélérer d'une manière incontrôlée contre sa cage thoracique.

Le substrat de ce chocolat dit aphrodisiaque agissait-il si consécutivement..?

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji se sentit emparé d'une sensation des moins conjecturable, entrouvrant les lèvres afin de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il sentait son visage s'empourprer d'embarras.  
Merde... Il devait faire quelque chose... Il ne fallait pas que cette foutue algue aperçoive son état actuel.

« Cuistot ? »

Se raidissant quelque peu, Zoro écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard vint heurter la silhouette de son antagoniste qui se lassa chuter mollement sur le sol de manière soudaine, le faisant se pétrifier quelque peu.

« Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. ?! »

S'exclama l'épéiste tout en s'avançant d'un pas hâtif en sa direction, s'immobilisant à proximité de son être. Il y avait-il réellement un poison dans les chocolats qu'il avait tenté de lui faire avaler ?

« Casses toi... »

Prenant une mine des plus dépourvues face à l'intonation de voix à peine audible et des moins habituelles du jeune cuisinier, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts haussa les sourcils, se redressant instinctivement.

« Hein ? »

« Fous moi la... paix... »

Pantela le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entre deux soupirs, faisant grincer ses dents alors qu'il déposait l'une de ses mains tremblantes sur son propre visage congestionné et dévoré par l'irritation.

Entrouvrant les lèvres face à l'état anormal de son alter-ego, Zoro sentit son cœur sursauter contre sa cage thoracique, Sanji plaçant spontanément l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement mal anticipé, fronçant les sourcils alors que sa respiration ne se faisait que plus haletantes, un enivrement soudain venant consumer son être petit à petit.

« Ne me dis pas que... »

Balayant la pièce du regard, l'attention du bretteur fut impérativement aimantée à la boite de chocolats au ruban rouge vif qui ornait précédemment celle-ci qui se situait sur l'un des meubles du dortoir, s'empressant de s'en emparer avant de retourner le couvercle de manière prompte afin d'en lire la notice.

 _ **"Chocolats à effet aphrodisiaque. Résultat garantit ! Sensibilité triplée. Attention, à utiliser de manière précautionneuse."**_

Écarquillant les yeux, Zoro resta un instant pétrifié avant de resserrer instinctivement son emprise sur le couvercle, reposant machinalement ses prunelles sur la silhouette du jeune cuisinier qui était resté immobile.

« Enfoiré, quel genre de trucs tu as voulu me faire bouffer.. ?! »

Gronda-t-il tout en reposant le couvercle sur la boite, faisant grincer ses dents de manière forcenée.

Non. Cet imbécile n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire part d'une telle offrande.  
Sans doute devait-elle être destinée à quelqu'un d'autre...  
Dans ce cas, pourquoi Diable l'avait-il forcé à en prendre un ?

Pestant quelque peu, Zoro fronça les sourcils, un sentiment d'irritation accrue venant le hanter subitement.

« La fermes... Je ne... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fonctionne vraiment..! »

S'agaça le jeune cuisinier tout en laissant tomber sa tête en avant, se mordant l'intérieur des joues dans un embarras accentué.

Quel imbécile... Il aurait mieux fait d'immédiatement jeter cette maudite boite plutôt que de s'amuser à provoquer son rival avec.

« Abruti... »

Siffla- Zoro tout en venant passer l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure verte dans un soupir prolongé. Même s'il s'agissait de son antagoniste tant détesté, l'épéiste ne pouvait le laisser dans un tel état...  
Restant silencieux pendant une poignée de secondes, Zoro finit par s'avancer d'un pas en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui était resté immobile, la tête inclinée en avant, venant déposer l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de celui-ci de manière maladroite.

« Ça va..? »

Contestant quelque peu, le jeune cuisinier ferma machinalement ses poings suite à ce contact imprévu, s'empressant de repousser d'un geste brusque la silhouette de son opposant avec force tout en se reculant sur le plancher, lui assaillant un regard antipathique.

« Ne me... touches pas ! »

Articula-t-il entre deux inspirations saccadées, fusillant d'un œil hostile le bretteur qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur face à son comportement inattendu alors que ses prunelles venaient instinctivement se magnétiser aux océans tumultueux de celles de son alter-ego.  
Son souffle était discontinu, fébrile. Et son visage, aux teintes devenues pivoines, accaparait une expression tiraillée entre la rage, le malaise, et une convoitise des plus suggestives...

« Sors... de la pièce... »

Souffla-t-il tout en faisant blanchir les articulations de ses phalanges, entrouvrant ses lèvres afin de parvenir à reprendre une inspiration préalable tout en détournant son regard de la silhouette du jeune épéiste qui était resté immobile, pris de cours.

Zoro sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer en son for intérieur, tel un oiseau en cage.  
Le voir ainsi, si convoitable, posté devant lui dans un embarras des plus palpables avait lieu de venir lui embrumer l'esprit d'une façon accaparante, comme si ses sens se troublaient face à cette perception illusoire qu'il était en train d'avoir de sa personne, déglutissant quelque peu.

Rester calme... Il devait rester calme.

« Foutue... algue... »

Lorsque la voix du jeune cuisinier s'éleva une seconde fois, l'appelé se sentit comme transit d'un frisson des moins prévisibles, l'intonation des plus délectables qui animait sa voix lui donnant la sensation de perdre pieds petit à petit.

S'avançant un peu plus de sa personne, le bretteur vint poser l'un de ses genoux au sol, portant de manière lambine sa main en direction du visage rougi de son alter-ego qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, remontant d'un geste hagard l'une de ses mèches blondes qui retombait maladroitement sur sa joue alors que Sanji reposait son attention sur celui-ci, tressaillant quelque peu.

« Laisses moi faire. »

Proféra le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'une voix indécise, portant son regard aux lèvres entrouvertes de son antagoniste qu'il affleura de son pouce, laissant son souffle en suspend l'espace d'un instant alors Sanji gardait sa respiration saccadée engendrée de gémissement à peine audibles.

Dieu, ce qu'il était attirant...

Avançant son visage, Zoro finit par laisser ses lèvres rencontrer celles ce son alter-ego de manière futile, entrouvrant les paupières alors que sa main s'éternisait sur la mâchoire de Sanji, celui-ci se raidissant quelque peu suite à ce contact imprévu.  
Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, humides, et d'une saveur légèrement sucrée qui ne fit qu'incliner d'autant plus le visage de l'épéiste contre le sien, entreprenant un baisé maladroit alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres de manière soulignée, satisfait de voir que son antagoniste en faisait de même...

Après tout, lui-même se trouvait dans un état second, en cet instant même... Et il n'était pas un vice de sa part de vouloir en bénéficier un tant soit peu.

Le faisant basculer en arrière, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se positionna de part et d'autre de la silhouette du cuisinier, sa langue venant s'immiscer furtivement entre ses lèvres à la recherche de sa jumelle qu'elle rencontra bien assez tôt, entamant dès lors une valse malavisée et des plus délectables, son rythme cardiaque lui assaillant de douloureuses sensations contre sa poitrine.

Gémissant silencieusement contre ses lèvres lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Sanji se cambra quelque peu, son bassin venant rencontrer celui du bretteur alors qu'il resserrait spontanément son dessus entre ses mains tressaillantes, gardant ses paupières entrouvertes de manière incertaine.

Jamais il ne se serait cru un jour capable de se trouver dans une telle posture avec lui, cet être qu'il haïssait temps...  
Toutefois, la situation était différente.  
Il se sentait éloigné de cette réalité, transit de frémissements des plus délectables alors qu'il séparait maladroitement ses lèvres de celles de Zoro, venant emboîter son regard embrumé par l'ardeur au sien tout en resserrant son emprise sur le tissu pâle de sa tenue.

« J'ai envie de... toi... Zoro... »

Articula-t-il entre deux soupirs alors que Zoro sentait son cœur sursauter adroitement en son for intérieur, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.  
Il s'agissait d'un délit saisit de vanité... Une demande des plus avides qui ne fit faire qu'un tour à son sang dans ses veines, ses mains s'empressant de venir déboutonner hâtivement la chemise du jeune cuisinier qui laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fermant quelque peu les paupières dans de légers sursauts.

Ce qu'il pouvait se haïr, d'agir de la sorte...

Certes, il était conscient qu'il regretterai amèrement ses gestes et paroles une fois leurs ébats terminés. Mais en cet instant même, il ne désirait rien de plus que de pouvoir ressentir ses mains parcourir son épiderme à présent si sensible, percevoir son souffle brûlant contre son être, entendre sa voix, encore...

Dérivant son visage en direction de l'épiderme pâle du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, Zoro laissa remonter sa langue le long de sa carrure brûlante, ses mains venant assiéger la ceinture de son pantalon alors que la voix du jeune cuisinier s'élevait de manière grisante à travers la pièce, portant le revers de sa main à ses lèvres d'un geste maladroit tout en frémissant de façon abrupte.

 _Si désirable..._

Retirant le bas de sa tenue, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts reposa son regard sur le visage assiégé d'enivrement de son alter-ego qui avait gardé son regard céruléen happé à sa personne, Sanji faisant grincer ses dents alors qu'il se sentait dévorer par une impatience accrue, considérant d'un regard brumeux l'épéiste qui humectait ses propres doigts à l'aide de sa langue.

 _Si envoûtant..._

Fermant ses poings, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lâcha une exclamation inattendue lorsque deux des doigts de son alter-ego vinrent s'immiscer en son for intérieur une fois ceux-ci précautionneusement humidifiés après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, se cambrant quelque peu alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, ses paupières s'étant fermées d'elle-même dans un enivrement des moins attendus.

Son être entier était dès lors incroyablement susceptible, le moindre contact charnel faisant chavirer sa subjectivité avec divers vertiges de béatitude, de futiles lamentations de délectation venant franchir par moment la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes...

Se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres, Zoro entama d'ores et déjà un léger mouvement de vas-et-viens cadencés à l'intérieur de l'être de son opposant, gardant ses prunelles animées de vices rivées sur la silhouette de celui-ci dans le but de détailler chacune des ses réactions, chacun de ses sursauts, chacune de ses expressions avec altération, son cœur battant à tout compte contre sa cage thoracique...

« C'est dingue comme ce truc te rend beaucoup plus sensible... »

Souffla le bretteur d'un air dépourvu tout en se perdant dans sa contemplation alors que Sanji lâchait divers gémissements grisants et autres hoquets mal dissimulés, venant fléchir son être alors qu'il peinait grandement à reprendre son souffle tandis que le bretteur cessait petit à petit ses mouvements.

« F... Fermes-la... Dépêches-toi juste... de finir avec ça... »

Tenta d'articuler le jeune cuisinier tout en fermant les paupières, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres tout en détournant son visage alors que son souffle saccadé se faisait un peu plus sonore, fronçant subtilement les sourcils.

Ah, il était dévoré par la honte. S'il l'aurait put, il se serait laissé disparaître, loin, sans jamais revenir.  
Mais le désir était bien trop présent... Comme si ces maudits chocolats avaient empoisonnés son être entier de manière accrue, l'empêchant de réfléchir comme il l'aurait souhaité, de repousser cet imbécile aux cheveux verts qui se trouvait d'ores et déjà penché sur sa personne et qu'il revendiquait depuis son for intérieur...

Faisant grincer ses dents, Zoro n'ajouta rien à ses quelques propos, s'empressant de venir déboucler sa propre ceinture d'une main malavisée, défaisant le reste de sa tenue alors qu'il venait s'avancer en direction du jeune cuisinier qui garda instinctivement ses paupières fermées, l'intimité du jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant s'immiscer en son être d'une manière lente et concertée.

Soupirant lourdement, Sanji vint se redresser quelque peu alors que Zoro inclinait légèrement sa tête, l'une de ses mains venant se perdre derrière la nuque du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui frémit abruptement suite à leur nouvel union, resserrant sa mâchoire.

« Sanji... »

Son front venant épouser l'une des frêles épaules de son antagoniste, le bretteur appuya sa main libre sur le bassin de celui-ci, accentuant de ce fait ses mouvements tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, fermant les paupières.  
Le jeune cuisinier semblait étrangement habitué à de tels contacts, songea-t-il face à la facilité qu'il avait à s'introduire en son être et au manque de plaintes douloureuses qui s'élevaient d'entre les lèvres son opposant...  
Cependant, il ne préféra pas aborder le sujet. La vie intime du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne regardait que lui.  
Mais malgré cela, Zoro avait beau le nier fortement, il ressentait un sentiment d'amertume aigu grimper petit à petit en son for intérieur face à l'unique pensée qu'un autre individu que lui ait put ainsi se délecter de son être...

Resserrant ses doigts sur le tissu de son vêtement, Sanji se contrôla afin d'étouffer quelques gémissements résonnants, les lèvres de Zoro venant s'emparer de sa nuque avec une gourmandise possessive, déposant sur celle-ci diverses morsures et autres baisés ardents qui vinrent embrumer la vision du jeune cuisinier, celui-ci se laissant consumer par la griserie qui les enveloppait dès lors...

« N... Ne t'arrêtes... pas... »

Souffla le jeune cuisinier alors que la langue du bretteur venait glisser lentement le long de son épiderme jusqu'à s'interrompre sur le lobe de son oreille, un unique fil de salive transparent venant s'écouler de la commissure des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il laissait sa tête tomber en arrière alors qu'il ceinturait ses jambes avec force autour de la taille de son antagoniste dans un excès d'exaltation...

« Ta voix est si... agréable à entendre... »

Susurra le jeune homme aux cheveux verts aux creux de son oreille, Sanji faisant grincer légèrement ses dents alors que la tonalité de la voix de son opposant venait le faire frémir inopinément, se sentant atteindre la lévitation petit à petit, affleurant celle-ci un peu plus à chaque instants...  
À chaque murmure, à chaque caresse. À chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, qu'il ressentait ses mouvements en son être... Comme si, inconsciemment, tout s'était effacé autour d'eux, seul restant cette atmosphère envoûtante qui leur faisait tanguer l'esprit mutuellement.

Lâchant de légers cris amortis par sa respiration saccadée, Sanji se laissa étreindre par des vertiges de béatitude, fermant ses paupières alors qu'il finissait par se libérer en premier après plusieurs longues minutes de griserie de plus insatiables, enfonçant ses ongles avec force à travers le pan de tissus de son nouvel amant.

Peinant à reprendre son souffle, il continua à émettre de doux gémissements infiniment luxurieux qui en feraient perdre la tête à quiconque en ce bas monde, Zoro approfondissant ses mouvements de hanches tout en resserrant son emprise sur son être, promulguant à son tour un profond râlement mêlé de soupirs acrimonieux, s'épanchant dans le for intérieur de son antagoniste qui tressaillit quelque peu suite à cette sensation imprévue, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Ralentissant ses mouvements grisant, le sabreur laissa redescendre ses doigts le long de la silhouette du jeune cuisinier, inclinant quelque peu la tête en avant, un voile impassible s'étant dès lors tapis devant ses prunelles cendrées, l'esprit embrumé...

Le silence reprit alors petit à petit son règne à l'intérieur du dortoir... Un silence maladroit, entrechoqué par les respirations bruyantes et saccadées des deux hôtes de cette déflagration précédente.  
Comme le calme après la tempête, la pluie après la foudre, la tension précédente s'étant éternisée de manière indistincte...

Éloignant leurs êtres l'un de l'autre, Sanji laissa son dos épouser une seconde fois le plancher de la petite pièce dans un dernier sursaut alors Zoro se retirait de son être, sa cage thoracique étant soulevée abruptement par des inspirations approfondies, ayant fermé un instant les paupières, ses muscles s'abandonnant à petit feu.  
Il entendait son cœur battre à travers ses oreilles, tel un écho bourdonnant, incessant, le dos de sa main venant se déposer d'elle-même sur son front perlant de sueur.

« Tu... vas bien.. ? »

La voix haletante et à peine audible de Zoro s'élevant à travers ce silence nouveau après quelques minutes vint faire entrouvrir les paupières du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, son regard s'aimantant à celui du bretteur qui gardait ses prunelles happées à sa personne, entrouvrant ses lèvres afin de mieux reprendre son souffle éreinté.

« Tu respires drôlement vite... »

Poursuivit-il alors que l'une de ses mains s'accommodait au torse de son alter-ego qui garda un instant le silence avant de déglutir quelque peu, fermant une seconde fois les paupières, un sourire imperceptible venant se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines.

« Toi aussi... »

Lui rendant son rictus de façon silencieuse, Zoro se pencha une seconde fois en direction du visage du jeune cuisinier, venant déposer un baisé unique au coin de ses lèvres alors que celui-ci ouvrait les yeux, surpris par cette délicate attention imprévue.

Toutefois, et ce de manière instinctive, Sanji songea à se redresser quelque peu sur ses coudes après une seconde d'hésitation, portant l'une de ses mains avec une lenteur approfondie derrière la nuque du jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors qu'il entamait de lui-même un nouveau baisé mêlé de passion, remontant ses doigts entre ses mèches de cheveux tout en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieur, magnétisant son regard azuré à celui de l'épéiste, lorsqu'une voix provenant de l'extérieur les interrompirent dans leur union nouveau.

« Zoro ! Tu es là ? »

Luffy...

S'immobilisant, les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard horrifié face à l'intonation de cette voix qui s'avançait en direction du pont avant de machinalement se redresser, venant remettre de manière maladroite leurs vêtements en place alors que la voix de leur capitaine faisait répercussion, Sanji lâchant un juron effaré entre ses dents.

S'il atteignait les dortoirs avant qu'ils aient finit de se préparer, il en était finit d'eux...

Se remettant sur ses pieds, Sanji perdit bien vite l'équilibre, prenant appuie contre le mur derrière lui tout en faisant grincer ses dents, Zoro se relevant à son tour avant de reposer son attention sur la silhouette du jeune cuisinier qui tanguait quelque peu d'un regard dépourvu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous..?!»

S'enquit-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds passant l'une de ses mains sur son visage encore légèrement empourpré avant de s'exclamer avec irritation.

« J'en sais rien..! Je n'ai plus la moindre force... »

Ses jambes se mettant à tressaillir quelque peu, Sanji perdit l'équilibre petit à petit, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se retrouvait sur le plancher de la pièce pour la énième fois, plus exaspéré et rompu que jamais.

« Ça doit être les effets secondaires des chocolats aphrodisiaques... »

Fermant instinctivement ses poings, Zoro songea à venir l'aider à se relever lorsque la voix de Luffy s'éleva une énième fois, lui faisant détourner son attention en direction de la porte vers laquelle il fut obligé de se diriger avec empressement.

« Ouai, je suis là ! »

Proféra-t-il tout en quittant la pièce, refermant précautionneusement la porte des dortoirs derrière lui alors que Sanji émettait un lourd soupir, fermant un instant les paupières de manière éreintée.  
Mais que Diable s'était-il passé...

Son visage s'empourprant d'embarras, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond vint incliner sa tête en avant avec honte, se mordant légèrement la lèvre alors qu'un regret amer venait le saisir par la gorge.  
Comment avait-il put se laisser emporter de la sorte...

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

S'avançant en direction de son bras droit, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres afficha un sourire enchanté à celui-ci alors que pour sa part, Zoro passait l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque d'un geste futile, priant intérieurement afin que son capitaine ne remarque rien d'anormal sur son apparence physique qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de vérifier.

« Je me suis assoupi dans les dortoirs. »

Mentit-il dans un soupir tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, ses pommettes encore légèrement rougies par ses actions précédentes lui faisant lourdement défaut.

« Ahah, ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Les autres sont déjà revenus ? »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Zoro resta un instant hésitant avant de reprendre de manière désinvolte.

« Le cuistot est rentré pendant que je dormais. Il est parti s'enfermer dans sa cuisine. »

« Cool ! »

S'exclama Luffy avant de se pencher en direction d'un sac en tissu imposant qu'il ouvrit d'une main anticipée.

« Tiens, regardes tout ce que j'ai acheté ! »

Poursuivit-il avec enjouement alors que Zoro le considérait de manière songeuse. Il semblait ne rien avoir remarqué d'anormal à son sujet, et cela le rassura grandement... S'il était tombé sur une personne comme Nami ou même Usopp, il savait que celle-ci ne l'aurait, sans le moindre doute, pas laissé filer sans un petit interrogatoire imprévu...

Que Diable lui avait-il prit...

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans réelles encombres.

Sanji, étant parvenu à retrouver ses forces après quelques minutes de repos, avait finit par rejoindre la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'éternisa jusqu'à l'arrivée du petit équipage sur le navire, chacun discutant avec enjouement au sujet de leur journée passée sur celle nouvelle île tout en se retrouvant sur le pont, se dévoilant mutuellement leurs achats qu'ils y avaient fait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil eut terminé d'assiéger les eaux troubles des océans de ses pâles rayons d'un hiver avancé que tous se recueillirent, comme à leur coutume, dans la salle à manger où Sanji s'était retiré quelques heures plus tôt afin de se mettre aux fourneaux.

Ce fut d'œil admiratif et insatiable que le petit équipage fut servi des mets éternellement savoureux de leur cuisinier de bord, celui-ci, bien que restant soucieusement égaré dans ses réflexions depuis les derniers événements, ayant prit temps et conscience afin de satisfaire les papilles ainsi que la faim accrue de ses congénères.

« Délicieuuux ! »

S'exclama Luffy comme à sa bonne habitude tout en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière dans un soupir amplement satisfait par les talents culinaires de son chef, un sourire emblématique venant étirer ses traits avec enchantement alors qu'il gonflait ses joues caoutchouteuses à l'aide l'entièreté de son assiette.

« Luffy, tu ferai mieux de ne pas t'empiffrer comme ça... Après tu te plaindra encore de ne rien avoir eut... »

Soupira Usopp tout en considérant d'un regard déconcerté son Capitaine qui engouffrait le plateau de fruits de mer dans son estomac sans se soucier de ses propos, avant de reposer son attention sur la silhouette du jeune cuisinier qui était appuyée contre l'un des mur de la salle à manger, l'esprit embrumé, le regard limpide.

Oui, il semblait ailleurs, égaré dans ses propres songes...

Se pinçant les lèvres, le jeune sniper ne préféra pas s'interposer dans ses réflexions, se figurant que cela ne le regardait pas.  
Après tout, chacun avait le droit d'avoir ses propres jours d'égarement...  
Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Zoro...

La mention du bretteur en son for intérieur vint faire prendre une mine perplexe à Usopp qui balaya la pièce du regard, prenant une mine dubitative.

Où était-il donc parti, d'ailleurs..?

* * *

Refermant le tiroir de sa propre table de chevet d'un main consciencieuse, Zoro s'égara l'espace d'un instant dans ses rêveries, un soupir venant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres fines.

Personne ne devait tomber sur cette boite de chocolats remplie de vices et de d'avidité accrue. C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tomber entre les mains des autres membres qui composaient son petit équipage.

Toutefois, les jeter aurait été un terrible gâchis...  
Après tout, cela ne serait pas une réelle aberration s'il les employait une seconde avec un certain cuisinier qui ne s'en doutait, pour l'instant, pas le moins du monde...

Un sourire venant étirer ses traits de manière imperceptible Zoro finit par quitter les dortoirs, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'égarait dans ses propres songes, se dirigeant d'un pas léger en direction de la salle à manger commune.

Quel heureux hasard cela avait-il été que le vendeur se méprenne face à l'identité des boites de chocolats, songea-t-il avec enchantement tout en levant son regard en direction du ciel embrumé qui se situait au dessus du navire, l'esprit égaré...

* * *

 _Le chocolat._  
 _Il est tendre, savoureux, délicat._  
 _Se dissipant dans la tiédeur, dans l'éloquence._  
 _Si sucré, si doux, tel un baisé des plus envoûtants, des plus insidieux, à vous en troubler les sens, vous en dérober la raison._

 _Vous en faire tomber dans un gouffre de griserie..._

* * *

 **Note :** Mh. J'aurai bien envie de chocolat, maintenant.  
Sans sous-entendus, bien sûr !

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours très plaisir !

À la prochaine !


End file.
